


Together From A Tragedy

by AngelWithAStory



Category: RWBY
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Orphans, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, S3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rubble around her still felt warm from the fires and Nora slowly opened her eyes. The roars and screams had stopped a long while ago, but Nora didn’t want to move from her safe little alcove.</p>
<p>spoilers for the ep1 of Volume 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together From A Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> that first episode is amazing and I love it, but there was just _one_ line that hurt me... so I wrote a fic about it :D
> 
> Also, this is my first RWBY fic in _f o r e v e r_ so let's see how rusty I am

The rubble around her still felt warm from the fires and Nora slowly opened her eyes. The roars and screams had stopped a long while ago, but Nora didn’t want to move from her safe little alcove. It was only a bookshelf that had fallen against a wall and leaned against a pretty sturdy table, but Nora had crawled under it and it had kept her safe and protected as the world ended around her.

The sounds of those screams and cries of the wounded and the Grim alike still echoed in her head; _haunting_  her.

There was a scuffling noise and Nora curled up further into a ball. She just wanted it all to be over. She wanted her parents back. They had told her to run, as she ran; they told her to hide, so she hid.

The noise was coming closer and Nora felt her terror rise in her throat. She tried to stifle the little sniffling noises she was making and she thought that this was the end for her. It was getting closer…

It was at the mouth of her hiding place…

“Hello?”

That wasn’t a Grimm.

Nora hesitantly lifted her head, looking at the person crouched by the edge of the bookshelf. It was a young boy, her age probably. He had long black hair that was tied back but looked matted with dust and small bits of debris. Had he been stuck outside during the attacks?

“Are you alright?” They asked, extending a hand towards her. Nora nodded, scooting forwards towards them.

“Is it over?” Nora asked, her voice smaller than she expected. She took the extended hand and let the boy pull her out of her alcove. The boy nodded solemnly.

“It’s over. The Hunters and Huntresses won.” The boy said. Nora stood up, not quite letting go of the boy’s hand just yet.

“Ren?” Nora asked. “Where were you hiding?”

“I hid outside the village.” Ren said. “Have you been here this whole time?” He asked.

Nora nodded.

“That’s really brave.” Ren said, a small smile on his face. “We should go try and find other survivors.”

Nora nodded and followed Ren. The house that Nora had hid in was barely standing and burnt to a crisp. They both picked their way over the rubble, making sure the other didn’t fall when they had to step over unstable areas.

The village was barely anything more than a ruin.

The two children stood for a moment, simply looking over what was once their home. Their small hearts hurt for the loss of their homes, their schools, their neighbours, their _lives_.

All of it was gone.

“Come on, we should go find help.” Ren said, gently tugging Nora’s arm. She paused and pulled Ren back to her.

“What happened to your arm?” Nora asked, her free hand pulling up his sleeve to look at the wound she’s only just noticed. It was a cut, not particularly deep, but Nora still felt concerned.

“I scratched myself on a branch.” Ren said simply. “I’m fine, Nora. Really.”

Nora let go of Ren’s hand and reached up to the seam that connected her sleeve to the bodice of her dress that she had been wearing. It took very little effort for her to tear it off and then to make it into a single strip of material.

“What are you doing Nora?” Ren asked, watching as Nora wound the material around his arm. She tied a little knot in it and smiled up at him proudly, the gap in her teeth obvious when she grinned. It looked a little forced, but Ren knew she was trying to pretend she was back to normal. That she could bounce back as quickly as he apparently did.

“There! All better.” Nora said. Ren looked down at his arm and flexed it. He looked back up at Nora and smiled at her.

“All better.” Ren agreed. Nora’s smile softened into something real and she took Ren’s hand again.

The two of them started walking, looking for anyone who could help them. They stayed together for the rest of that week as the dead were mourned. They stayed together as they searched the ruins, looking desperately for relics of their village. They stayed together as the few people remaining tried to rebuild.

They stayed together long enough that it just became a thing, no matter what. Nora and Ren were always together after that Grimm attack.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [private-doughnut](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to say hi :3


End file.
